


For I Have Sinned

by Crystalwren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky burns and falls, and Crowley meets his maker once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community salt_burn_porn in 2010, with the prompt of "leather-studded kisses in the sand". Most certainly not canon compatible with seasons six and up.

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_‘Cause you’re a criminal_

_As long as you’re mine_

‘Bad Romance’ by Lady Gaga

 

 

The sky is burning,

 

This is not a metaphor. This is not poetry. A seething, rolling mass of flame, embers dripping down, sizzling on Crowley’s scalp and neck. He coughs, makes a feeble attempt to struggle but he’s weak, slung between two demon lackeys and the sigil they carved into his chest to keep him in the meatsuit won’t stop bleeding. He spits on the soot-encrusted sand and when he looks up there’s Lucifer, shining white against the blackness of the sea. The lackeys let go and Crowley lands on his face.

 

“Leave us,” The meatsuit nearly dead around him, Crowley forces his head up. Sam Winchester’s hazel eyes, gentle and serene, and hidden behind that is the gibbering insanity that is Lucifer. “My son.”

 

“Father. Father,” Crowley whispers, the grinding pain in his shoulder, “I missed you.”

 

“My son,” Lucifer says again. He smiles sweetly and touches Crowley in benediction. “I missed you too,” and Crowley sobs because even though he knows exactly what Lucifer is, knows exactly what’s going to happen, millennia ago the fallen angel took a knife and carved his name into Crowley’s soul and that soul burns for its father. Burn in desire, burn in love. Burn in purest hate. Burn in hell.

 

Lucifer’s fingers wrap around the shattered bone of Crowley’s shoulder and the demon screams as he is rolled onto his back. The red sky a halo for Lucifer’s head and the Devil smiles. “I love you, my son.” Lucifer’s cold hands against Crowley’s chest and Crowley burns all over again. “You always were my favourite,” and it’s a lie, of course it’s a lie. Lucifer’s chilly lips on Crowley’s and the demon whines, pushes up against the pressure. A tongue like ice flicks across his lips and as Lucifer straddles his waist, kneeling in the sand. “Do you miss Lilith? I miss her too. I loved her. Not as much as I love you,” and there it is again, the echoing space beside Crowley where Lilith used to be.

 

“I miss her. I miss her all the time.” Lucifer’s mouth curves.

 

“My poor, poor son to miss your sister so,” and those cold fingers slip under Crowley’s tattered shirt, strokes the sigil sliced bloody until Crowley shudders. “Do you remember those first few centuries we spent together? Me carving you into a better shape,” and Lucifer digs his nails into the deepest of the cuts. Pleasure/pain flooding meat suit synapses, because somewhere along the years torture became love and Crowley bucks helplessly. “Shall I remind you?”

 

“Father. Father, please,” and Crowley can’t say exactly what he’s begging for, whether it’s for mercy or for Lucifer to take a knife and whittle the demon’s breastbone like a twig.

 

“I so missed my children, in all the years I was trapped,” and Lucifer takes off his jacket, sets it fastidiously aside. “So missed being with you. I love you all very much,” and he leans down, kisses Crowley on the mouth again. Rasp of Sam Winchester’s stubble, sharp nip of Sam Winchester’s teeth and Crowley hopes viciously that somewhere deep inside the meatsuit there’s enough left of Sam Whinchester’s soul to scream. Because the barely functional moron messed it up;  Lucifer survived and it’s the end of the world. “Tell me, what’s the best thing about this little planet? What did you enjoy most?”

 

“Fine old scotch,” cold fingers tracing Crowley’s nipple, “Handmade Persian rugs,” cold fingers pinching hard, “The kiss that seals the deal at the crossroads,” and he yelps as Lucifer gives a final, nasty twist.

 

The Devil presses a gentle kiss to abused flesh. The smile of an angel and Crowley falls in love all over again. “You truly love this world?

 

“I love you more, Father,” and Lucifer’s eyes hold all the wisdom and compassion in the universe.

 

“Now, Crowley, you’re lying to me,” Lucifer chides gently, “You love this world more than you love me. You must do, else how could you betray me for the sake of it?” A rough sob breaks out of Crowley’s throat and Lucifer leans down, folds the demon into a sweet embrace. The most tender of kisses and Crowley is broken.

 

“Father, I’m so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me,” and Lucifer shushes him.

 

“I forgive you,” and Crowley cannot see the burning sky for tears. “I love you,” muffled because Lucifer is kissing Crowley, hard enough to split lips against teeth and the pain comes screaming back when Lucifer squeezes Crowley’s broken shoulder. “I want you to show me how much you love me,” Lucifer rolling off, lying against the sand. The blood pounding in Crowley’s head, through torn muscle and ligaments and cuts in his skin and he hauls himself up, scrabbles across the sand, scrabbles on top of the cold flesh that used to be Sam Winchester.  “I love you,” and Crowley shuts his eyes because he knows better than anyone or anything that the Devil lies.

 

“Father,” blood in the kiss and Crowley wants to rip Lucifer’s shirt away, but the demon is already supporting himself on his one good arm and the other arm refuses to move. The embers from the burning sky scorching his back and Crowley’s stolen body is dying all around him. He worries at the buttons of Lucifer’s immaculate shirt with his mouth, finally tears them off in frustration, little discs of metal clicking against Crowley’s teeth before he spits them out.

 

“Slow down,” Lucifer says dreamily, “We’ve all the time in the world,” and the demon flinches because the world is burning and there’s so little time left before Lucifer turns the whole of Creation to ruins. Smooth flesh laid out against the sand and Lucifer moans as Crowley sucks a nipple into his mouth, wraps his tongue around wrinkled skin. Long licks from collarbone to navel; Lucifer tastes like salt and ashes and Crowley’s screaming erection knocks itself against the confine of its garments. “Did you miss this, Crowley? Our little-ah! - chats?”

 

Lucifer strapping Crowley down with leather taken from the hides of rapists and unbaptised babies, carving and carving until there was no meat left to carve, just sinew and nerve holding together a skeletal system and Crowley still lived, still screamed, and Lucifer would wave a hand and Crowley would be whole again and Lucifer would take up the knife and do it all over again. Or- even worse- Crowley unblemished and unbroken, moving under Lucifer’s love-making, begging. Heart laid bare in so many different ways, over and over.

 

The sweet pounding of Lucifer’s heart under the demon’s tongue; Crowley loves his father.

 

Crowley licks. Slides his tongue into the hollow between Lucifer’s collarbones, toys with the coarse hair under his arms. Lucifer laughs and Crowley kisses the arch of his throat. “All the time in the world,” Lucifer whispers, and the embers sting Crowley’s back.

 

The demon’s one good arm suddenly gives out and he lands on top of Lucifer, heart to heart, hips to hips and the pain from Crowley’s shoulder flows down, meets the upwelling pleasure from between his thighs and mingles, making him gasp and moan. Lucifer reaches out, grabs Crowley’s injured shoulder and squeezes. Crowley screams.

 

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Lucifer snarls, the mask slipping just for an instant but long enough to see the madness lying beneath it. The demon is pushed backwards, the power to level solar systems confined to putting Crowley’s mouth level with Lucifer’s stiffening cock. The metal rasping beneath Crowley’s cheek and he misses Lilith suddenly, Lilith who prayed and planned and connived for this moment, who gave her life willingly and with delight. Crowley loves his father but he loves his brothers and sisters more. Loved them as he fell with them into the Pit, loved them as the Devil dragged the first few pitiful specks of humanity in there as well and turned angels and humans into demons.

 

The little tab tastes metallic as Crowley bites down, tugs the zipper open. He nuzzles through the opened flies for Lucifer’s cock. Cotton fibres stick to his gums as he gnaws through underwear, uses his tongue to roll the tight flesh into his mouth.

 

Crowley raises his eyes. The sky screams as the flames tear it apart and pieces begin to crash into the ocean. Semen burns its way down his throat as the Devil begins to laugh. Laughs and laughs as the world ends and there’s no time left at all.


End file.
